User blog:Sidorak12814/Story Blog 4
Persistence is a Virtue Part 4 Levuku steeled himself for the battle to come. Zallirix laughed and shot forward through the air, slicing at Levuku with his spear. Levuku dodged and kicked Zallirix in the side, sending the maniac lurching sideways. Zallirix attacked again, this time parried by Levuku, and Levuku twisted his staff to swing Zallirix's blade far to the side, allowing Levuku to attack. Zallirix quickly threw his jetpack into reverse to avoid Levuku's thrust, and began flying away. I can't let you escape! Levuku thought. With a yell, he blasted after Zallirix. Zallirix swiveled in midair to recieve Levuku with open arms. Those arms wrapped around Levuku, and the claws that they ended in tried to gore Levuku in a gap in his armor. The Crynok youth forced his elbows out, keeping Zallirix's claws away from his back, and began to spin. He spun faster and faster, hoping Zallirix would let go. Zallirix simply clung to Levuku's staff, knowing the Crynok wouldn't let go of it, and cheered. "Wee-hee-hee! Thanks for the ride! It's just like that time I went through the Le-Metru Notch fighting a Cyclone-Rahkshi! Mata Nui, was that fun!" As Zallirix continued to laugh, Levuku fought the g-forces, but knew he would lose. He was going to black out trying to get Zallirix to let go, then fall to his death, and Zallirix was just laughing! With a burst of strength born of anger an desperation, he gave one last spin, then rammed both legs into Zallirix, sending him flying through the air and through a nearby tower window. Fighting to keep his head, Levuku allowed the dizziness to pass, then flew over to the tower to inspect the damage and Zallirix's current condition. He peered into the window, seeing only the stairs leading up to the lookout window at the top and glass shards everywhere. Then, with a green flash, Zallirix tackled Levuku from the shadows and sent the two plunging to the fortress wall below. Levuku was flipping end over end while grappling with Zallirix, who was trying to knock Levuku's jetpack off his back and take off in escape. That wasn't likely to happen, but Zallirix landing on Levuku upon impact with the fortress wall's walkway was. Levuku decided against this by firing his jetpack to rotate the two over one more time, then landed on Zallirix's midsection when they landed. Levuku used his staff to pin Zallirix's neck between the tines and drove those tines into the walkway. "Ready to give up?" he asked. "No," Zallirix replied, snarling, "Ready to stop having all your body parts attached?" With that, he tossed Levuku off him and flipped to his feet. Levuku fired acid, which Zallirix swatted away, then advanced. Levuku swung his staff, which was blocked and countered by Zallirix, which in turn prompted many similar strikes and responses to follow. They were both very skilled, very fast fighters, and if they let too powerful a blow through, or it just one hit the right spot, they would then be open for more, and probably pounded to the floor shortly after. Every move mattered. It was a rapid flurry of slashes, swipes, thrusts, kicks, and even an attempt by Zallirix to bite Levuku's mask and pull it off with his teeth. Finally, the metal cyclone of combat stopped, and the two locked weapons. Levuku was grateful from the reprieve, but his joy vanished when Zallirix began rapidly pushing him back. Oh, crud, Levuku thought. To Be Concluded... Category:Blog posts